Liebevolle Mihael
by xNearxJeffreyx
Summary: Matt has been desperately searching for Mello for 3 years. One night, just when Matt's about to give up all hope, mello finds him. Will their love for each other help them solve the kira case and more, or will it fail along with their chances ofsurviving.


Matt tapped away on his laptop, trying his best to stay awake, and ignore the rain pounding over the metal roof of the small two room shack he had bought in the ghetto of Osaka, Japan. Every few minutes he would crack his knuckles, and take an impatient drag in his cigarette while typing in power ode after power code into Near's private database files, desperate for any information that could lead him to Mello. Scattered around him on the desk was a mixture of cigarette butt's and half eaten hot pocket's which were currently being used to prop up a picture of a golden haired, azure eyed boy smirking confidently back at him.

"Jesus Mello where are you" he said aloud running his hands through shaggy locks of bergundy

hair. For a moment he let self pity and longing wash over him, and he lay his head against his arms and shut his eyes tightly.

'What if he doesn't want to be found'

'what if he meant it when he said he hated me'

'what if-'

Matt was forced from these panic-inducing thoughts when a crack resounded throughout the small room, and the already shaky doorknob fell to the floor with a loud ping. Matt sprang out of his comfortable position, fully alert and tensed up now, reaching for the beretta he'd illegally smuggled into Japan. The door creaked open letting in a torrent of freezing wind and rain, and a gun clattered to the floor.

And there he was...

Blonde hair plastered against his face, and water dripping down the leather clothes he was wearing in steady streams. We stood for a few seconds just staring at each other, and then I was beside him, pulling him away from the door, and hugging him tight against me until I could feel his trembling form. And that was when I realized that I was crying, and that he was clutching me back, and we were both cold and wet, and we were standing here, it was really him, it was us, and we were together. I could have died from relief.

"I'm sorry" he said sounding tired "I'm sorry, Matt"

I leaned against him tiredly, letting a small hiccup escape, there was no need to say anything, he knew I loved him, needed him, and he knew that I would always be waiting for him, even if he threatened me, left me, and refused to answer my calls, he was my part time lover and full time friend and all that mattered was that he was here now.

"Mello you jackass, don't ever scare me like that again."

He gave me a weak smile, nestling his face into the crook of my neck.

_______________________________________________________________________

Mello's p.o.v

In the end it was me who wasn't strong enough. I wanted to keep Matt safe at Wammy's because if something happened to him I don't think I could function anymore. It wasn't until I found myself sobbing hysterically in the middle of the night that I realized that I needed him at my side. Roger must have been worried out of his mind when I called at 3:00am begging him to put matt on the line.

"Mello, he left about 2 years ago to go look for you"

I hung up and made a mess of the apartment screaming and smashing everything my fists came into contact with. Several months later, and I was practically begging that stupid paraplegic to give me any information on the mysterious hacker that was depleting all his information on kira. So when I finally had an address I could have taken the time to give him a call, or at least waited until morning. Instead I hauled ass in the freezing rain to Osaka and busted down his door. Nice way to greet someone you haven't seen in three damn years. And here I was crushed into his arms, smelling the familiar scent of cigarettes and the spicy smell that was purely Matt, while he sobbed into my shoulder like a baby. Hail Mary for miracles.

I'm sure he would have held me like this all night if it weren't for the fact that I was soaking wet and beginning to get chill's and chattering teeth.

"C'mon let's get you warm before you die of pneumonia" he said and pulled away. I blushed when he pulled off his damp shirt and ruffled my hair with it. He kneeled in front of me and unzipped the drenched leather coat leaving me in only my vest and pants. I rested my hand on top of his head for a moment before letting it slide down to rest under his chin. I felt his hand leave the zipper of my vest and travel to the coller where he pulled my head down gently and rested his lips on my forehead.

"I missed you so much" he mouthed gently before pulling away and standing up. He left the room, probably to get clothes and towels so I pulled out my cell phone, which only by the grace of god wasn't drenched like the rest of me, and stared at it for a moment. It was late, Near would probably be tucked up in his little crib sucking a bottle of warm milk while Rester played him a lullabye, nevertheless I called leaving a voice message on the phone before disconnecting.

"Thanks Near"

Seconds later matt entered the room, this time wearing only a pair of boxers, and holding a pair of black sweat pants and a red and black striped shirt. I could hear water splashing against tile in what must have been Matt's room, and I could already imagine sinking into warm bath water and pulling matt in after me, just like old times.

"Let's take a bath mello, I'll wash your hair"

A pale slender finger reached out to flick my nose and smiling gently, he pulled me off the couch and hugged me, rocking slightly back and forth, side to side.

"I love you melly."


End file.
